Kevin and Blake
by romansch678
Summary: Kevin the Grimm Dragon was NOT afraid of that tiny silver-eyed girl with the red hood. He wasn't. He was just... waiting. Yeah, that made sense. And Blake is just stressed, and totally not running away from her problems. At all.
For some, utterly unexplainable reason, Kevin the Grimm Dragon was not moving.

Physically speaking, there was absolutely nothing wrong with Kevin. His three hearts, if a Grimm could be considered to have a heart (in the metaphorical sense, of course), beat in perfect synchronicity. His bones, thick as trees and tougher than steel, were all intact. His armor had nary a scratch on it, even though he pushed away at least three-fourths of a mountain when he woke up. Indeed, his body was a marvel of bio-engineering that lesser beings would have loved to study, if only they could live long enough to actually contemplate the nature of his biology.

That was a point of pride with him – he liked to think he was, literally speaking, the most dangerous and terrifyingly powerful existence on Remnant, or at the very least the strongest in his specific sector (not counting his creator, of course). There had been exceptions to this, small, fleeting moments where another had tried to challenge his might. All had failed, though that cane wielding bastard had come close enough that he'd needed to sleep the win off for a few centuries.

But he was gone now, dealt with by the women in red. None could oppose him now; none could stop him from destroying the wretched, filthy world mankind had so cruelly erected to hide their failures. Well, that wasn't _exactly_ true, but it would be. Eventually.

Just as soon as that little human with the silver eyes stopped existing.

Normally, he wouldn't have cared one iota about such a weak being, never mind delayed his wrath over their continued existence. Normally, he wouldn't have even bothered to kill one such as her himself; that was what his spawns were for, after all. He didn't waste his strength to crush bugs- he barely even used it to fight the tougher humans, so why should he care about one small, insignificant little child?

It wasn't that he was _afraid_ of her. Salem no, that would be ridiculous. She was tiny, pathetic; he could crush her with a flick of his tongue! Yes, he wasn't afraid of her at all, he was just… waiting. Waiting for the chance to strike her while her guard was down. Not because he need to do it then, but because he wanted to. Even he could get bored with just crushing things, after all.

Yes, yes that was it. He absolutely wasn't terrified of that puny little human with the silver eyes that sent shivers of terror down his spine every time he so much as thought about them. Nope, not scared at all. He was just taking a break up here on the top of this tower, catching his breath from the flight. For three months. Yep. Perfectly fine. Totally normal. Not at all afraid.

…Oh dear Salem she was going to come back and tear the flesh from his bones and boil him in his own blood, wasn't she?

* * *

Blake looked up at the dark cloud of flesh that hung off the side of what had once been her home, amber gaze narrowing as a small, quiet sound reached her ears. _Is that… whimpering?_ But that was impossible. She'd made sure that no one was in this district. It was empty. Too close to Beacon to be properly cleared for habitation, yet far enough away that it didn't attract much, if any, Grimm. So who had made the noise?

 _It couldn't be… No, no that'd be stupid._ There was no way the _dragon_ of all things was whimpering like a cornered animal, too terrified to fight back. "God dammit Adam…" She whispered with a shake of her head, launching herself across the street and onto another rooftop. The stress of it all must be getting to her. Yes, that was it, that had to be it. She totally wasn't running away from her problems. She was just stressed out because of the whole "Adam cut off my partners arm" thing.

Yeah, right. That was it. Had to be.

Because she absolutely wasn't a person who ran away from her problems, just like how that giant dragon wasn't utterly terrified of a small girl in a red hood.

That would just be stupid.

* * *

 **AN: So I wrote this because I was bored and thought it would be absolutely hilarious if Ruby essentially frozen a giant dragon so much bigger than her that she could fit inside its left eye with nothing but sheer terror. Because dragons that are afraid of little girls in red hoods is funny to me, even if you don't think so/agree. Also, Blake is there too, because why not?**


End file.
